


The change

by Kats1997



Category: Mr. Holmes (2015), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Puberty, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger is going through puberty and thinks something is wrong with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The change

Mr. Holmes (2015)

* * *

Roger woke up sweating heavily and out of breath, felt all tingly and yet relax, he went to lay down and go back asleep only to feel somewhat wet and sticky in his pants...He jumped up at that and grabbed his torch (flashlight) turning it on and pointing it under the sheet to see sure enough his pants (underwear) was wet as well as a bit on the sheets.

"Mum's going to kill me.." he squeaked out "I've gone and wet the bed..."

He turned out the torch and fell back against his bed sheets

"She's going to make me clean these, might as well do them now and maybe she won't know." he said to himself quickly stripping his bed and his clothes and changing them before picking up the dirty linens and heading out the door quietly as he could down to the laundry room.

He had to be really quiet around the stairs to Mr. Holmes room, he was such a light sleeper, as soon as he was in the kitchen he ran straight to the washer and cleaned his pants and sheets before quickly hanging them outside with the other clothes, hoping his mother or Mr. Holmes wouldn't be any wiser.

* * *

The next morning, it seemed everything was alright Mr. Holmes nor his mother seemed to be any wiser or if they were they didn't say anything, after that night it didn't happen until a few weeks later, once again he did the same thing, only for it to keep happening every couple weeks and for him to keep doing the same thing. Only one night something changed he was on his way to the laundry room only for him to step on the wrong floor board and for it to squeak right outside of Mr. Holmes room, he quickly ran to the laundry room trying to do the laundry as quick as possible only for him to go run out the room to grab more soap and almost run right into Mr. Holmes.

"Roger....what are you doing?"

"I um I-"

Mr. Holmes eyed him before looked at the soiled linens he hummed before turning away and saying goodnight

"Good night..." answered Roger back

The next morning Roger dreaded, breakfast was quiet his mother nor Mr. Holmes said anything, maybe he didn't tell her about his little mishap....or was just waiting or the right moment to embarrass him...after breakfast Roger went about doing his chores only for his mother to call him in...this was it...she was going to talk to him like a baby...only she just handed him a tray of tea with a  smile.

"Why don't you give Mr. Holmes his tea, he seems bored and could use someone to chat to about the bees."

Roger nodded and off he went into Mr. Holmes study with the tray, he knocked on the door

"Enter."

He walked in to find Mr. Holmes sitting there writing about the beehives, he looked up when he saw Rogers, he smiled at the boy

"Hello Roger, tea time is it?"

"Yes." he said setting down the tea after shutting the door "Do you want me to pour for you?"

"Please."

He nodded and set the work looking anywhere but Mr. Holmes, he finally put down the tea and then took a deep breathe and slipped out what was on his mind.

"Why didn't you tell my mum I wet the bed?"

Mr. Holmes looked up from his book at that and looked at Roger

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Last night when I cleaned my wet pants and sheets you caught me, why didn't you tell my mom?"

Mr. Holmes eyes widened at that before shaking his head

"Send your mother up here, and do stay downstairs until she comes to get you, no ease droppings I will know."

Roger left at that, and sat in the kitchen finishing drying the dishes as he waited for his mom to come get him, she walked in and looked at him giving him a sweet smile

"He told you did he?" she nodded at that "I'm sorry mom I don't know why I'm wetting the bed..."

"Roger, love, your just growing, I would explain it to you but, I agree Mr. Holmes, it good to have a talk man to man so, he's going to give it to you."

"Give me what?"

"Just good up there before I change my mind." she said

* * *

Rogers went back up to Mr. Holmes study, he slowly entered to find the man looking at his bookcase

"Shut the door Roger."

He did, and stood there still somewhat frightened yet mostly curious

"Ah here it is." said Mr. Holmes taking out an old anatomy book before walking over and setting it down on the table before sitting down "Sit." he said pointing to the seat across from him

Roger walked over and sat

"Let me ask you this, to see how much I need to talk to you about the change, do you know anything about the opposite sex's body?"

"Their female..."

"Well yes but, what makes them female?"

Roger sat there his face turning red as he looked at the floor

"Roger, I will not tell your mother, I promise you, you can be open with me right now." said Mr. Holmes "Whatever happens in here stays between yourself and I and the walls."

"They have different parts....bigger chested area and...and a.....they do not have a.....penis...."

"That is correct, do you know what it's called?"

"No...I just....I saw some girls swimming down by the creek over the summer...they were naked..."

Mr. Holmes nodded at that, that exampled where the boy was all summer

"It's called a vagina." said Mr. Holmes opening the book and showing him a close up diagram

"Looks...complicated." said Roger earning a chuckle from the older man

"Yes, it does." he said "Do you know why girls have these parts?"

"No.."

"For intercourse."

"Intercourse?"

"Perhaps you heard of the word sex?"

Roger felt his face heat up before nodding at that

"Older boys were talking about it..." he said 

"And what did they say?"

"That it felt good...and they pulled out so she wouldn't get pregnant...."

"That does not work." sighed Mr. Holmes rubbing in-between his eyes

"Wait...is sex where babies come from?"

"Yes it is."

"So I came from sex?"

"Every human does." said Mr. Holmes

"Even you?"

"Yes."

Roger seems to be understanding it quick easily as usual when it came to new learning subjects

"What is sex?"

"It is when a man puts his penis into the woman's vagina, and the man releases a seed called semen, and the woman releases an egg, they form together to make a baby which the mother carries for 9 months before giving birth."

"Alright..." said Roger "But, Mr. Holmes what does this have to do with me wetting the bed?"

"You are not wetting the bed Roger, it's called nocturnal emission."

"What does that mean?"

"The wetness you have been experiencing is semen."

"But, I haven't had sex unless I've been in my sleep..."

"That is correct, but, perhaps you have been having dreams about certain females that give you feelings of arousal which makes your penis harden to the point you expel semen." said Mr. Holmes figuring to keep it simple for the boy do to him only being 13 almost 14

"So, it's natural?"

"Yes it is."

"Oh, so their nothing wrong with me?"

"Nothing at all."

Roger relax at that

"Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"My door is always open if you do, go on now run along and treat the bees."

Roger nodded and off he ran happily


End file.
